


i don't need you to search for the proof that i should

by Crystalinastar



Series: Only Us (Birdflash) [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Birdflash - Freeform, Bisexual Artemis Crock, Bisexual Wally West, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Zatanna Zatara, Pining, Plotting, Snaibsel, idk what dick's sexuality is in this fic, just assume that he's at least a little gay, the snaibsel comes at the end and it's basically like a footnote, to cure my heart after the angst I wrote two days ago, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: She made eye contact with Zatanna, and the magician gave her a small nod. Robin was too enraptured in his crush’s eyes to notice, and if Artemis was being honest, there was no way in hell Wally would’ve ever noticed it.Which meant that their efforts could be properly hidden for now.She smirked. 'Operation Birdflash is a go.'Or, Artemis and Zatanna's plot to get Dick and Wally together.





	i don't need you to search for the proof that i should

**Author's Note:**

> I mended my own heart. I should write fluffy stuff more often.

Robin and Wally were basically sending each other heart-eyes again. Artemis rolled her eyes. They were both idiots.

She made eye contact with Zatanna, and the magician gave her a small nod. Robin was too enraptured in his crush’s eyes to notice, and if Artemis was being honest, there was no way in hell Wally would’ve ever noticed it.

Which meant that their efforts could be properly hidden for now.

She smirked. _Operation Birdflash is a go._

 

* * *

 

“Tropelet,” Zatanna muttered, and she was instantly transported right by the Boy Wonder’s side.

Robin merely cocked his head, showing no sign of shock or surprise. _Damn Bats._ “Hey Zee.”

“Hey Rob,” she greeted in turn.

If she wanted Robin to confess his feelings, she had to play her cards right. She had to slowly gain his favor and then subtly-

Ah, fuck it.

“You have a crush on Wally,” she accused, her eyes narrowing.

Robin spluttered, and Zatanna grinned at catching him off guard. “Um, what? No way, Zee.”

See, she _almost_ would’ve believed it, if not for her frustration, _every single day,_ at watching these two pining over each other and not making a move. Staring longingly at the breakfast table, brief glances during mission briefings - hell, even she could even tell from the mindlink.

“Llet em eht hturt!” Zatanna commanded.

“I have a crush on Wally!” Robin spat out quickly. When he was done, he glared at Zatanna, who offered him a cheeky smile. “Stupid magic,” he muttered under his breath.

Zatanna snickered, slinging her arm around Robin. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“For _you._ ” Robin glanced around and Zatanna took a moment to note that they were in Gotham. She could just make out smoke billowing from towers in the darkness. “Hey, you wanna talk about this somewhere else? I know an ice cream parlor nearby that’s always open to Robin.”

Fifty percent of her job was done, so it seemed fit to celebrate with some food. (Hopefully Robin planned on buying food. She didn’t mean to sound like Wally, but casting spells drained her energy.) “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

Trapping a speedster was a difficult job, something Artemis was sure many villains would attest to, but she knew their one true weakness: food.

Sure, her mom was a little confused about having to make the egg rolls and fried rice, but it was all just means to an end.

She made sure to set up the food enticingly on the counter, and extravagantly. Despite all his stupidity, Wally could not miss it.

And sure enough, Wally zipped by and skidded to a halt, letting his stomach lead him to the kitchen. From her carefully chosen vantage point, Artemis smirked.

“Hey, Baywatch,” she said, strolling out of the shadows ominously. “Don’t gorge yourself yet.”

Wally nearly jumped a foot into the air, exclaiming, “Holy shit! Artie, don’t scare me like that. I deal with enough of that from Robin.”

“Speaking of Robin-” Artemis started, but was cut off.

“He’s with Bats. In Gotham. It’s very far away from Star,” Wally ramble-said, crossing his arms over his chest. Artemis thought back to her AP Psychology class. _It means they don’t want you here. Hostility. But why?_

When the realization hit her, she let out a laugh. “You’re _jealous_?”

A stream of words started flowing out of Wally’s mouth, all clearly lies. “Jealous? What’s jealous? I’ve never been anything close to jealous in my life. Except maybe of Conner. Because he’s with Megan. Who I definitely want to date. Because she’s hot, and-”

Damnit, Artemis was full out cackling now. _So much for being intimidating. Thanks so much, Baywatch._ “I can’t believe I never noticed it before,” Artemis said, still chuckling and wiping a stray tear from her eye. “You guys are so _obvious._ ”

Wally frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. “Noticed what?”

She rolled her eyes. _So he’s gonna play dumb._ “You’re obviously pining for the Boy Blunder. C’mon, Kid Idiot. I know I’m new to this whole hero thing, but I know a crush when I see one.”

“No…? Rob and I are just best bros, that’s all.”

_No,_ Artemis thought. She stared at Wally, trying to determine if he was lying. Wally blinked back at her curiously. _No fucking way._

_He doesn’t realize?_

_So how am I supposed to do this now?_ Artemis rolled an egg roll between her fingers. “Baywatch? I think you and I need to have a long, long talk.”

 

* * *

 

Zatanna licked a chocolate chip off of her ice cream. The minty flavor kept her tastebuds occupied as she waited for Robin to start the conversation. But he didn’t. He seemed content to just lay back, relax, and not say anything.

She groaned internally. “So whatcha gonna do about that crush?”

“Nothing,” Robin replied flippantly, _not elaborating._ Ugh, these stupid Bats, always so careful with what they said. If Zatanna couldn’t force him to say it, she had no doubt he never would’ve admitted his crush. (If she added the Bats’ natural emotional constipation, that chance plummeted all the way to the negatives. Thank god for magic.)

“You’ve got to do _something,_ ” Zatanna insisted. “Or I will.”

Robin stared at her dead on. She didn’t know how he conveyed that through the mask, but he did. “You can try.” And with three words, he destroyed the entire point she was aiming from.

“How are you so nonchalant about this?” she cried. She huffed and took a disappointed bite of her ice cream.

“I think you’re being too _chalant_ ,” Robin shot back. Normally, Zatanna would’ve liked the banter. Normally, she would’ve appreciated the wordplay. Not now, when she had a mission. Artemis called it Operation Birdflash, she called it Let’s Stop These Two From Annoying The Shit Out Of Us With Their Heart Eyes. Tomato, to-mah-to.

“Why are you so-” she gestured vaguely, “- _y’know_ ? You’re just not- You and Wally would be _great_ together!”

Robin snorted. “I’m sorry, have you met Wally? He’s as straight as an arrow.”

“I’m sorry, have you met Wally?” Zatanna mimicked. “He sends you loving looks everyday.” Robin opened his mouth to argue. “Trust me. I _know_ ,” she said with the weary tones of a seasoned veteran.

At the very least, Robin wasn’t trying to shoot her arguments down anymore. Now? He was shaking his head, probably in disbelief, because _that’s how stupid this got._ She’d rather get shot in the foot than act this clueless.

“I have no chance with him,” is what Robin went for.

Zatanna rolled her eyes _hard_ , making sure Robin saw. There _were_ some benefits to not wearing a mask constantly. “Have you even been listening to me? Wally adores you. And you’re the Boy Wonder! Anyone would give up their soul just to be _friends_ with you!”

“Zee,” Robin tried.

“Nuh uh!” Zatanna held out her hand. “You can’t stop me. Wally is head over heels for you. And you _will_ ask him out.”

“But-”

“You _will,_ ” Zatanna threatened, “or I will spell your eyes blind. For a week.” She smiled at him, flashing her teeth, and bit into the cone. Finally. Best part of eating ice cream, hands down.

Zatanna had a feeling that if Robin really didn’t want to do this, he would’ve found a way around the threat. Hell, he could’ve just said, “Batman,” and that would’ve rendered her argument useless. But, because he wanted to ask Wally out, the Boy Wonder nodded.

 

* * *

 

Wally. Was. So. Fucking. Stupid. Artemis could bang her head on the table again, but that wouldn’t be fair to her brains. They had nothing to do with this particular problem, contrary to Wally’s brains. That is, if they existed.

“Run that by me again,” Wally said blankly.

Artemis groaned at the pun, but proceeded. “You have a crush on Robin. You’re head over heels for the Boy Wonder. You love Batman’s protege.”

“No!” Wally protested. “He’s my best friend. Artie, c’mon. I know he’s smoking hot, but like, no homo.”

_All the fucking homo, moron._ “Smoking hot,” Artemis repeated in disbelief. 

Wally shrugged. “But Megan- well, I really like Megan. I’m not gay.”

And _there_ was the roadblock. Wally’s parents sounded like wonderful, nice parents, but they also sounded like the typical straight white couple, who acknowledged that gay people existed, but nothing beyond there. And thus, Wally inherited the same mindset.

“ _Bisexuality_ exists.”

“Which you claim is attraction to two genders. How would that be possible?”

She inhaled sharply. She had to approach this from a different angle, one that Wally was certain to understand no matter what.

Science.

“Hey,” she said, calmer now, “did you know that many animals can display bisexual tendencies?”

Wally frowned. “I’ve never heard about that.”

He didn’t immediately refute it. She was making headway. Artemis grinned. “Because people often exclude things that don’t make sense to them, like the LGBTQ community in general. But my point is that it’s natural. Being gay, or bi? It’s in nature.”

Wally took a bite of an egg roll, crunching it in his mouth and swallowing as he pondered it. “But I like girls. A _lot_ of girls.”

“Sexuality’s a spectrum,” Artemis responded, and _god,_ she never thought she’d have to say stuff like this to someone. “You can be bi but like girls more. For example, I-” Her breath hitched. She was out and proud, for a while now, but her mind always stuttered at coming out to someone new. Would Wally be disgusted with her? Artemis breathed in. “I’m bi, but I have a preference for guys. I like girls, but not as much as guys. And that’s normal.”

Wally perked up considerably at hearing her confession. “So, I’m bi?”

“Depends,” Artemis said. “There are lots of options to choose from. You could be pansexual - you don’t care what gender the other person is.”

Wally mulled over this. “I think I’m bi,” he admitted quietly. “D- Robin _is_ pretty hot.”

_Go me,_ Artemis cheered mentally. “Nice. We should form a group. Bi Superheroes.”

Wally slipped out of his seat, stuffing some more food into his mouth. He gave her a thumbs up, and said something Artemis thought went something like, “Gotta go tell Rob. Thanks for the talk, Artie.”

He sped off, as speedsters tended to do.

Artemis watched him run through the zeta tubes, starting to follow him at her own pace. She was ninety nine percent sure she did good. The other one percent was not talked about.

 

* * *

 

Zatanna only barely managed to walk out of the ice cream shop, the bells ringing and a satisfied smirk on her face, when Wally appeared in a gust of wind and ruined hair. She grumbled to herself as she patted her hair down.

“I need to talk to you,” both speedster and acrobat blurted at the same time. They stared at each other for a second. Zatanna spotted blushes on their cheeks.

Her phone vibrated. Discreetly, Zatanna slipped away from the scene and answered the call. “Yeah?”

“Hey Zee?” Artemis asked. “Where are you?”

She bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers she really needed to kill. She squinted at a sign. “Just outside… Olafsdotter Ice Cream, on Nansen Avenue.”

“Oh! Oh, I know that place. Coming,” Artemis said before hanging up.

Zatanna eavesdropped on the conversation. The two were still dancing around each other, just almost talking about it, but not quite. She sighed. One could only hope they got their act together, and those hopes weren't being fulfilled anytime soon. 

“Boys, boys,” she said, feeling a strange rush of glee as she placed a hand on their shoulders. She’d _always_ wanted to say that. “Stop beating around the bush.”

Robin, to his credit, remained cool under pressure. Wally, however, started talking at lightspeed. Figuratively, this time. “I mean, I’m not beating around a bush. What bush? Gotham’s a city, not suburb. I’ve got nothing to say.”

Watching Robin’s face fall, Zatanna interrupted. “Ssefnoc!”

“I have a crush on you,” Wally said, the same time Robin revealed, “I really, really like you.” They looked at each other and the redness returned.

Quietly, Zatanna stepped out of the way, and Wally crashed into Robin, placing his lips firmly on the younger boy’s.

“Ugh, did I miss the confession?” Artemis complained, jogging up.

Zatanna let out a laugh at her friend’s expression. “I was getting impatient.”

They took a glance at the boys, who were not kissing, but now _making out._ They looked back at each other.

Zatanna shrugged, her lips tugging upwards. Artemis correctly interpreted this as permission to sweep the magician off her feet and start a makeout session of their own. After all, they could relax now. Their job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed these two idiots getting together!


End file.
